


Midnight Memories

by YoseiNoAme



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoseiNoAme/pseuds/YoseiNoAme
Summary: It was a night full of life and loud music, there were people dancing and some were drinking but his eyes were only focused on a single soul wandering alone among the crowd. He didn't knew what draw him into her, all he could remember was she owned the sweetest lips he had ever tasted and she got the longest pair of legs he had ever seen.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> ©DISCLAIMER:  
> I do not own Fairy Tail.  
> It belongs to Mashima-sama. I’m just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!  
> ΩΩΩ

Juvia Lockser, a twenty one years old college student at Magnolia University heaved a deep breath when she finally reached the silent garden at the back of the big house where a wild party was being held. From what she could remember of what Levy told her before the short blunette dragged her to attend the said party, it was Lisanna Strauss birthday celebration and everyone who wants to come and celebrate or just want to get wild with her that night was welcome to come and join the celebration.  
Truth be told, Juvia was never interested about the party and she actually don’t know the girl throwing the party for that matter, but her best friend’s girlfriend insisted that she should come with her and try to mingle with other people or much better if she would try and make some friends since she’s practically a loner. Like she actually care about that. She’d rather stay alone than to be associated with wild people like the ones making pandemonium inside the mansion.  
As the long haired bluenette inhaled the very much needed fresh air, she was thoroughly regretting that she let her petite friend had her way about going to that place where people were literally cramped together and all over each other on the crowded dance floor. Even how big the Strauss’s house it was still pretty much full with people and she doubt that Lisanna really know all of them. It was past midnight and guests were still coming and some of them got no other choice but to enjoy the festivity of the night in the big front yard. The perks of being one of the elites of the town of Magnolia, Lisanna got to leave in a big mansion inside a very big property and had people flooding her party, certainly not a Juvia’s thing.  
All what she wanted to do was go back to her dorm and sleep but first, she would get rid of the make the makeup Levy insisted that she must apply and get out of the tiny black dress she was forced to wear. On top of her to-do-list was to find a way out of the Strauss property with no one to notice her slipping away. If only she knew where levy went to after she introduced her to some of her friends it would be easier to escape that place. Even from where she was standing she could still hear the faint music and partying voices from inside the house and it’s making her feel dizzy. She really can’t stand too much noise and attending the party with her friend was a complete stupidity and a grave mistake. It does not matter anymore that she got to meet one of the most popular girl in school and some of her other popular friends like Lucy Heartfilia, the varsity cheer captain, when she knew that when the morning comes she’ll be dealing with a terrible migraine.  
Who cares about making friends when she felt like her world was spinning in full speed? What was it that she drank earlier again? The guy with orange hair who handed it to her told her that the drink would make her feel great but that’s the exact opposite of what she’s feeling. If anything, she felt so heavy and ready to fall on her face and she’s sweating cold but she felt hot inside.  
With all her might she tried to look for an exit where no one would see her. In just a short time that she spent inside with the chaotic crowd, she came to realize that most of the men invited or those who just came to go and get wild for a night were perverts. Dozens of them already tried to get under her clothes and that was one of the reasons why she was so eager to leave. Maybe most of those guys didn’t recognize her as the nerd college girl who always wore conservative clothes and eye glasses because she looked so different from her usual self. Even her didn’t recognize herself after Levy dressed her up for the night.  
Then and there her problem began. How on earth was she going to leave that place when the only way out she could see was the same way where she came from and there’s no way she’s going back inside. As she focused her gaze in front of her it became clear for her that she was actually in a maze garden!  
“Oh no,” Juvia groaned as her head started to throb. Why didn’t she notice it earlier? Why did she have to be in there on the first place? She just want to go back to her dorm and rest but there she was lost in the place that was perfectly unfamiliar that happened to be a property of someone she only knew by name .  
She swore, even how much she adore Levy Mcgarden, she’s going to give her some good lashing the next time they see each other! That is if she would ever be able to get out from that maze in her unstable state. She could die there and no one would notice for days specially that no one would actually care to look for her when she went missing for days! Well, her best friend Gajeel would and of course his girlfriend Levy, but why would they think that she’s there?  
Urgh! Damn that orange haired guy who gave her the drink she had. She’s certain that the beverage was spiked with something that she no longer wished to know.


	2. Chapter 2

The loud music, dim colourful changing lights and the crowd moving rapidly at the dance floor did not look as appealing as Gray initially thought it would be when Lissana told him a week ago that she’s going to throw a birthday party for herself. Sure the gathering was lively but there were just too many people passing by which most of them he didn’t knew. Lissana’s idea of letting anyone interested to come over was not that good considering that she’s too popular and it was like a once in a life time opportunity to most of the Magnolia University student population to mingle with the famous students from their school.  
A popular DJ was playing a song and people were dancing to the beat of his music but to him it was so boring he could go to sleep right where he was sitting. He’s already thinking about heading back to his pad because he’s pretty sure the silence of his own place would be more enticing than the women lurking around him trying to catch his attention when it certainly clear that he’s not even a bit interested. Where was Loke when he needed someone to save him from unwanted attention of the female population?  
That’s where Lissana’s idea went wrong when she announced that anyone could come to her party. She’s not the only popular kid in the crowd. Her circle of friends were the elites of Magnolia and each and every single one who attended her party wants get along with them. Not that Gray was the snob type, he just hate people trying to hang around him because he’s rich, popular and a good looker. He’s not like Loke who always enjoy any female attention or Natsu who thinks everyone could be his friend as long as they can tolerate his personality.  
He’s Gray Fullbuster, a cold person who don’t easily trust people and it would take time before he open up himself to anyone or before he let himself to be too comfortable with someone else’s company without looking for the ulterior motive of anyone who tries to get close to him. He learned over time that trusting people whom he really don’t know too much would only caused him troubles that’s why he made it sure that he always appeared to be frigid and uninterested. But annoyingly, not all people get the idea and still approach him despite the fact that he did not wished for them to talk to him.  
Oh, how he hated social climbers and Lissana’s party was so full of them!  
He knew his friend means well. She just wanted to show everyone that it’s not true that she’s nothing but a snob popular rich girl thus she welcomed all the people that showed up on her doorstep that night but it’s not really a good idea. No part of it was good, he thought. That was until his eyes caught a glimpse of a young woman making her way through the crowded dance floor.  
It’s not every day that someone got to get Gray Fullbuster’s undivided attention and that woman must be so extraordinary for him to pay her such interest when he wouldn’t even consider looking at the women trying their best just for him to look at them even for just a second. He didn’t know what got into him but he was mesmerized. He just can’t take his eyes away from her for some reason.  
Maybe it was her sexy wavy hair that caught his eyes, it was black and blue and he can’t tell which color was the natural one and which one was added for style. It could be the way she walked with that long pair of legs of her that seemed to go on forever enhanced by the heeled leather boots she’s wearing or her little black dress could have done the trick. The way she carry that chain strapped, off the shoulder with draped effect mini dress that showed so much of her creamy white skin was so alluring. Or it could simply be her beautiful face that enticed him the most. Beautiful was not enough to describe her with those cat-like eyes of hers, pointed noise and that small heart shaped lips. She looked like a goddess lost amongst the humans surrounding her.   
Then suddenly the very beautiful scenery was ruin when out of nowhere Loke showed up. Where the hell did he came from? Jeez, always expect that one to be present whenever a very beautiful girl appeared. He frowned when he saw his friend handed a tall glass to the woman who looked confused as to what she’s going to do with the obviously something to drink thing that was handed to her or if she should actually talk to the man who came from nowhere all of a sudden.  
From the looks of it, Loke was trying to charm the woman but she seemed not to be pleased with his friend, if anything, she seemed suspicious but still drank the content of the glass bottoms up before hastily handing back the empty glass to the now evilly smiling man. The jerk. Gray knew him, he’s planning something nasty. But could he blame him? That woman was exceptional. Just the way she tipped back her head when she drank was so damn enthralling.  
Gray made up his mind quickly. It’s so unusual for him to be so attracted to a woman in an instant and his instinct was telling him to move his ass and save her from his conniving friend and he knew to always trust his instinct when it comes to dealing with people. That woman was special and he wanted to know her more. Loke is his friend but he wants that woman for himself, his friend would certainly understand especially if he told him he can have all the women surrounding him in exchange of that one particular woman.   
He stood up to approach the two people he had been watching when out of nowhere Natsu showed up in front of him. “Yo, ice princess. Did you see someone with long blue hair around here?”  
“What?”   
How annoying that his most stupid friend choose that moment to ask his random question about something that he truly didn’t care about.  
“A girl,” Natsu replied. “The nerd one from the business department, you know. Have you seen her? Levy and Lucy are looking for her.”  
The nerd from the business department? Does he look like someone who knew a certain nerd from a college department that he didn’t belong in? “Are you stupid? How would I know someone like that? I’m an engineering student.”  
“I’m just asking, you idiot!” Natsu made a face and he looked like he was ready to punch him but Gray got no time for his rowdiness for that moment. They could have a fist talk anytime but not that time. He watched the woman through his peripheral and he saw her turning on a corner away from the crowd with Loke just following behind. “Ask someone else, I got to go now.” With that he left Natsu still looking like he’s ready to breathe fire.


End file.
